marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Composite Winter Soldier
'Personality' Before his transformation into the Winter Soldier, Barnes was an extremely devoted, loyal, headstrong and patriotic and had a strong moral center. He was a good and close friend to Steve Rogers during their youth; he helped him when he got into fights and tried to cheer him up and look after him when Rogers' mother died. Best friends since childhood, they went through many trials and tribulations together. After his transformation into the Winter Soldier however, Barnes became a new man so to speak as his memories and identity were constantly being wiped until he was augmented into the perfect assassin. As the Solider, he was brutal and ruthless with an utter lack of conscience, and followed remorselessly on Hydra's any order. Even after Barnes has regained his identity and former values, he has also developed a guilt-ridden conscience, and became deeply ashamed over his actions as the Winter Soldier. He previously stated that he has an absolute memory of every person he has killed, and knows that the fact he was brainwashed does not change the fact that he killed them. 'Attributes' 'Powers' Artificially Enhanced Physiology : After being found alive by HYDRA scientists in the icy sea, he was unfrozen and soon put into the Winter Soldier Program, which includes being injected with the "Infinity Formula", cybernetic enhancement, intensive training in various fields and finally brainwashing. The combination of the program with his already naturally enhanced physiology turned him the deadliest assassin in the universe, possessing unparalleled physical powers even among the superhumans. *'Superhuman Strength :' Barnes possesses a high level of superhuman strength, to the point where he has been stated to be able to lift up to 1 septillion tons and when not holding back, being hit by him feels like the equivalence to being hit by the force of an exploding planet ( The equivalence to the force created by 53.2 Ninatons of TNT ). **'Superhuman Leaping Ability :' This strength also extends to his leg, allowing him to leap amazingly and terrifyingly high distance. *'Superhuman Speed :' Barnes possesses terrifying speed, as he can moves thousands of times faster than the speed of sound without trying. As a matter of fact, he is one of the fastest speedster on earth and is capable of running at 100 % the speed of light. **'Superhuman Reflexes :' Apart from the fact that he can travel, attack, and move at the speed of light, his reaction time is also at this level or higher, which proves very useful when facing with a speedster faster than himself. His reaction time is recorded at 0.000000003336 seconds. **'Superhuman Agility :' Barnes is also superhumanly agile, capable of completing seemingly impossible acrobatic feats even for the like of Spider-Man. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity, thus creating a more acrobatic way of fighting., *'Superhuman Durability :' The program has fortified his bones and muscles, making them denser and harder. This grants him immense resistance against most forms of attacks, such as blunt force, piercing or anergy attacks. With his superhuman durability, Bucky has been seen shrugging off a fall from obit, tank being shot by his "world killing" and planet busting guns, survive the collision of large planets with him in the middle, and even survive a supernova. **'Superhuman Endurance :' He is capable of suppressing his pain at will, allowing him to fight even when his body has reached its limit. **'Superhuman Stamina :' He possesses immense stamina, enough for him to fight non-stop for almost indefinitely without the use of food or water. *'Superhuman Sense :' His five natural senses as well sa his other senses have been enhanced o superhuman level. *'Regenerative Healing Factor :' Barnes's regeneration is extremely powerful, to the point where he has regenerated from being blown into pieces. *'Flight :' He is capable of flying at the same speed he can run. Nanite Enhancement : Like all other candidates in the Winter Soldier Program, Barnes has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Unlike the other soldiers, Barnes was the only who manage to gain control of his nanites, allowing him to use them at will. The nannies grants him various powers, and partially makes him cyborg. *'Nanite Constructs :' Barnes can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Barnes is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. He has shown to be extremely skilful at using this power, often being able to stimulatory create multiple machines at once. *'Technopathy :' Barnes is capable of using his nanites to interface with technology, allowing him to communicate with and control it. Said in his own words, he can "hear them". This can also backfire; hearing too many voices at once will overwhelm Barnes and eventually cause him to lose consciousness. However, this weakness has soon been cured in his early career and his technopathic capabilities has only grown stronger since then, as shown when he took control of the entire S.H.I.E.L.D base. It is shown that Barnes's enhanced technopathic capabilities can also allow him to reprogram machines. It has also been proven that Barnes can understand the features of a machine once communicating with it. 'Abilities' Naturally Enhanced Physiology : As the only success of the experiment to create a naturally born perfect human, Barnes's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. *'Peak Human Strength :' In terms of brute strength, Barnes is second only to the strongest human alive, Captain America. He can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed over half of a ton, bent steel metal bars with his hands. Barnes can even send people flying dozens of meters, and straight up punch through thick concrete wall and dent steel with his every strike. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that even an unenhanced Captain America comments that Barnes "hits harder than most beings with enhanced strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses at least 500 kg and overhead press 454 kg. Using highly effective muscle control, Barnes can apply pretty much inhuman force in his physical attacks, enough to overwhelm most beings with inhuman durability. **'Peak Human Leaping Ability :' His legs also possess inhuman power, enough for him to cover over a dozen meters, several meters into the air in a single bounce. *'Peak Human Speed :' Thanks to his muscular legs, Barnes is capable of running at speed a few times faster than that of the fastest athlete in the world. At his peak, he is stated to be able to cover exactly 34.3 meters in less than a second. With this speed, he can catch up to a car or a motorcycle moving on the high way and even keep up with wild animals. **'Peak Human Reflexes :' Barnes's reflexes are practically superhuman. He is able to quickly react to simultaneous attacks of multiple enemies, evade gunfire. His reaction time is recorded to be at 0.0291 seconds. **'Peak Human Agility :' Barnes's agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. *'Peak Human Durability :' Barnes's bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick metal bat, the bat would break and Barnes would show little discomfort. This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from several thousands feet with no injury. He has also shown to be durable enough to no sold hits from low level Super Soldiers, such as Grand Master, Anti-Cap, etc which often send him flying through multiple concrete walls. **'Peak Human Endurance :' His endurance is at the highest peak of human potential augmented with his iron forged Will allow him to tolerate massive amount of physical pain. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for over 5 minutes and survive in the vacuum of space for a few minutes. **'Peak Human Stamina :' Barnes's stamina is far superior to that of the finest human athlete. This allows him to fight non-stop for several hours before finally experiencing fatigue. *'Peak Human Sensory System :' His senses are amazingly clear and sharp even by human standard. His senses are at the peak of human potential, which means that when his focus is at its peak, his awareness of the surrounding will be much better and he can even fight while blind. *'Accelerated Healing Capacity :' Barnes's body is able to heal with speed and efficiency beyond a regular human being, though he is unable to regenerate missing limbs. This may be one of the factors of his survival from the Swiss Alps. Also, the injuries he had received during his battle with superhuamns usually heal in a matter of days without bruises or scars. **'Peak Human Longevity :' He ages much slower when compare to a normal human. In a alternate future, he was shown to be operating at his peak despite spending well over a hundred year outside of the Cryostasis Chamber. *'Peak Human Intelligence :' Despite his powerful physique, he still prefer to outsmart his opponents rather than out brawling them. Some of his intelligent include: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. He is also capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Indomitable Will : Barnes possesses an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through his will he can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will never refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, even to the point of cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. Genius Level intellect : (Barnes's IQ is possibly well over 300) He is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Even before he received his superpowers or when he is still using his powers, he still often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Multilingual :' He is fluent in English, Russian, German, Japanese, and a little French. He might be able to speak other languages. *'Master Spy :' He is an expert in the field of espionage thanks largely to World War Two hand-to-hand combat luminaries William Essart Fairbairn and Colonel Rex Applegate, his former partner, Steve Rogers, the United States military, British SAS regiment, and the Russian Government. He is skilled in stealth, demolitions, survival, deducing other persons ways of thinking and other fields. *'Master Assassin :' Barnes is an adept of his generation as Matthew Murdock and Elektra Natchios is of theirs, possibly the most lethal assassin in the Marvel Universe rivaling others such as Bullseye or Elektra. During an operation on the Russian Front with the Invaders, Barnes has from concealment thrown a 60 centimeters-long knife to penetrate the winter uniform outer garment of a German soldier with such accuracy as to pierce his heart in high arctic winds several meters. Barnes has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or his bare hands, making him as lethal in his own way as his former Invader teammates, the Torches, Union Jack or Namor. He is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent. He was able to render Wolverine's superhumanly acute senses such as smell completely useless by luring him to an abandoned warehouse that was completely soaked on the inside with oil and even soaking himself to make it so that Wolverine could not detect him. Barnes has made a habit out of constantly studying his surroundings and depicting what he can and cannot do in whatever situation he should fall in much like his former partner, Captain America before his death. During Barnes' visit to the Captain America exhibit that had been made to honor him after his death, he was constantly detecting potential ways to sneak in and out of the museum and the room without being detected and only taking out a small number of security to do so. The Black Widow stated to Tony Stark that he was one of the most dangerous men she knew. *'Master Strategist & Tactician :' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Avengers and the Ultimates. *'Advanced Scout :' Barnes is a very gifted scout and adept at stealth and concealment Grandmaster Of Martial Arts : Due to his training from World War Two in hand-to-hand combat with luminaries William Essart Fairbairn and Colonel Rex Applegate as well as Captain America (Steve Rogers) in multiple martial arts, and acrobatics as a teenager during WWII, Barnes has become an extremely skilled and formidable martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, excelling at improvisation and weapons handling. He employs a mixed martial arts that include elements of Kali knife fighting, Boxing, Taekwondo, and Krav Maga. Receiving vast training from HYDRA, as well as the United States Armed Forces, Barnes became a master assassin who can slaughter dozens of enemies alone, take on extremely skilled combatants such as Black Widow and Black Panther with relative ease, being in charge of training the other Winter Soldiers, and going toe-to-toe with Captain America himself. *'Master Marksman :' Barnes is an extremely accurate marksman. Skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing *'Master Acrobat :' His agility, flexibility, balance, etc are all far beyond that of an Olympic level athlete and acrobat. *'Master Shieldmanship :' Barnes became rapidly proficient with his former partner's shield. He is able to throw it with near perfect aim striking multiple targets in a single throw and achieving a boomerang-like return after throwing it at single person or object. *'Knife Mastery :' Winter Soldier excels in knife fighting with an emphasis in Kali knife fighting. The Winter Soldier usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his bionic arm for support should he need more force to overpower a downward stab or toss it between hands to advance his assault. *'Weapon Proficiency :' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Captain Americal, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons because of his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. 'Paraphernalia' 'Equipments' 'Weapons' 'Transportation' 'Gallery'